Golf is a game in which a player, choosing from a variety of different golf clubs, seeks to hit a ball into each hole on the golf course in the fewest possible strokes. A putter is one type of golf club, and is designed for use on a putting green for shots that are close to the cup. Putters are used when a great deal of accuracy and precision are required. When swinging a putter, it is desirable to maintain a smooth, stable stroke to provide optimal accuracy and precision.